D'arls Bylon
|alias = "The Magician" (マジシャン Majishan) "The King of Games" (ゲームの王様 Gēmu no ōsama)|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 31|height = 5' 8''|weight = 149 llbs|hair = Black|birthday = october 15|occupation = Dark Mage|previous occupation = Professional Gambler|status = Active|magic = Gambler Magic Monster Summoning Magic Space Magic Illusion Magic Card Magic|weapons = Cards|name = D'arls Bylon|affiliation = |mark location = |base of operations = Yanalaska}} D'arls Bylon is an independent wizard, considered as the foremost greatest gambler in the world as well as being an extremely well-versed card player and mage. He is the only one to completely master Gambler Magic, having defeated many powerful mages without lifting a single finger. His skill is so great, he is capable of cheating the Gambler Magic Avatar, as well as being the only living gambler mage that is able to cheat using this magic, a feat that no other wizard has been capable of duplicating. Along with being a gambler, he is also a remarkable informant in the underworld, possessing information on nearly anyone important in Earth Land. This has caused the Magic Council to place a bounty of over 788,000,000 , making him an A-Class criminal very close to becoming an S-Class criminal, making him very much wanted by the government. His crimes involve bankrupting an entire nation, possessing the souls of an unimaginable large number of wizards won through gambling, and being the cause of the economic recession in Fiore. Considered by all as a genius in the magical arts, many people and wizards alike come to call him "The Magician" (マジシャンMajishan), earning that name by using many tricks and illusions similar to that of stage magicians by being very playful and showy when he uses his magic. Many of his spells are akin to those used by stage illusionist and clowns found in a circus. Personality D'arls Bylon is a clever-headed and confident man who finds great satisfaction in winning. He considers himself the absolute best when it comes to gambling, having also mastered the many mind names that are involved. His skill at reading his opponents is what he acknowledges as being his favorite part of any game, finding great pleasure in scanning a person's playing style just as much he does in battle. His desire to win might even border to narcissism, he firmly believes that no one Earth Land is capable of the tremendous feats he is capable of producing in and off the gambling table. D'arlson enjoys life and death games tremendously, finding that these games of chance are much more fun when people have so much to lose, thus seeing that this magic is the perfect fit for someone like him. With his calm demeanor and quick decision making skills, it is nearly impossible for anyone to catch him off his guard, making it impossible to surprise him in battle by using unexpected tactics and surprise attacks, due to D'arls already calculating the possibilities and odds of this occurring. His prideful and playful personality makes him a naturaly charismatic person to be around when he isn't fighting wizards or breaking banks, perfect when it comes to talking with people, he has been known to captivate those around him with his charms and Rarely does anyone ever make him angry History Appearance D'arby.png|D'arls full appearance, accompanied by his pet cat STT.gif|Close up of D'arls face GOOD.jpg|"You're Next" D'arls Bylon is a man in his early thirties, he wears traditional casino garments and a long red/pinkish tie. His hair is black and splits by the middle, he also sports a mustache and metal plates around his cheeks which serve two purposes. The fist being a way to intimidate other poker players, and the second being to hide old scars that he received early in his childhood. Most of the time, he is accompanied by his pet cat who stands on his shoulder or lap, the cat is white in color with gray stripes around it's body. Gambling Skills His abilities and talent in gambling have earned him the title The King of Games, a title that reflects his proficiently in these do-or-die games of chance. His mastery with card tricks has allowed him to manipulate the outcome of cards dealt to players, proving that he is more than capable of controlling all variables in any card game. He is capable of taking these skills even further by using his great intellect to memorize the exact number of cards left in the deck. His abilities are not only shown in card games but in roulette, slots, dice games, etc. D'arls's combination of extreme eyesight and Gambler Magic gives him the capability of precisely foreseeing all the variables in any situation and accurately predicting the outcome of the choices he could make in order to obtain any result he desires. His desire to win and keep himself bussy in order to drive away boredom will sometimes cause him to gamble on almost anything, from a simple coin tosses to even dipping coins into glass cups, waiting to see who breaks the surface tension first. Some have said that D'arls has a form of addiction to these games, that he has some form of sick pleasure of watching his opponents lose everything that they own. To D'arls however, he simply enjoys a good high-stakes game with everything on the line, finding great amusement when two players gamble their very lives on a simple game of chance. Equipment D'arls always carries a set of of gambling cards, just in case he ever gets bored or decides to challenge other people, especially wizards, to a match. He also carries a set of Tarot cards in order to divinate his choices as to where to go and what will occur in his future, due to his powerful belief in fate and luck. His divination's are quite accurate, do to his magic and abilities. Skills and Abilities Immense Intellect: The only other skill in his arsenal that could possibly match his gambling is his vast intellect and thinking power. The very impact of his success was always the result of his brilliant aptitude to analyze and conceive a solution to every possible worst-case scenario and unfavorable situation he is in by evaluating all the resources in his power and choosing the best course of action to interpret them. He is also possesses a photographic memory, able to memorize anything in great detail, but in gambling, has allowed him to learn exactly which cards are in a deck of cards after dealing a hand and learning the exact sequence needed to win the jackpot on a slot machine. His intellect has also allowed him to estimate the chances and probability statistics inside his head in order to achieve any kind of outcome that he desires. Normal Stamina: Normal Strength: Unlike most mages, where their strength is increased by their magic, Da'arls's strength is that of a normal human being. The maximum amount of pounds that he can lift is close to 138 pounds, not too bad but not too good either. The reason behind this is because D'arls has found no need to involve himself in actual battle, a result being from his magic combined with his skill which has allowed him kill or incapacitate most of his opponents. Above-Average Endurance: Although possessing normal strength, D'arls does retain some form of endurance by being a mage In spite of being a non-fighter. Since he posses magic, it moderately boost his body's defensive capabilities, just enough to to be able to survive a magic attack that would prove fatal to ordinary humans. Master Gambler: Being recognized by the world (and himself) as being the greatest gambler who has ever lived, his skills are unparalleled and unmatched between gamblers and wizards alike. He is capable of foreseeing all the variables and predicting all possible outcomes in any kind of wager being performed. His track record shows that he has never lost a single game, hinting that he demonstrates a great understanding at the concepts in any game he participates in, learning all the rules in mere minutes, then devising strategies shortly afterwords. This indicates that his ability to adapt to new environments and situations, like those in a gambling room and on the battlefield, is what differentiates him from normal people and puts him on his own league. Skilled Manipulator: Aside from gambling, he is extremely proficient at manipulating and controlling the decision-making and choices of those he chooses, in an unconventional way. His skills at reading the body language of others has allowed him the ability to anticipate the movements and choices that an individual would make based on eye-movement, posture, facial expressions, breathing rate, perspiration, involuntary gestures, all to pinpoint an individuals "ticks," or better known in poker as a "tells." A tell in poker is a physical reaction, the kind of behavior, or habit that gives (or tells) the other player information about their hand. D'arls however, found a way to augment his skill with this ability by applying his unique magic capabilities and sharp eyesight in order to observe the movement and unique characteristic of an opponent's magic casting, Ethernano circulation, and position needed to launch an attack. When D'arls drives his opponent to the very edge and applies the right amount of pressure, he can read his opponents so well, he is able to anticipate their movements ahead of time and create specific combat scenarios that forces his opponent to use specific techniques and strategies that he forces them to use. This enables him to respond and counter with a technique suitable to counter-balancing their moves. Master Illusionist and Trickster: As an unimaginably gifted illusion wizard, his abilities at fabrication false realities and deceptions on a major scale, being able to fool even the greatest of wizards like the Ten Wizard Saints, Magic Council, and even guild masters Brilliant Strategist: Unimaginably Vast Amounts of Magic Energy: Magic and Spells D'arls Bylon has an extremely large variety of spells and magic items that he uses in his attacks. As such, it is extremely difficult to predict what his next attack will be, and since they are all lucked based makes foreseeing them that much harder. Unlike ordinary magic, in which it requires the user to use Ethernano in order to fuel a spells stregth, some of D'arls's magic abilities require money as payment for use. The more money sacrificed, the stronger the ability. Basic Spells Bet (ベット Betto): This spell allows the D'arls to envelop all of his opponents in the near vicinity inside a special magic circle that allows the him to challenge all of his opponents to a gambling match of his choosing. While in the magic circle, the D'arls is unable to be attacked and is able to set the rules and conditions of the game that is chosen, the rules can be anything the user desires, from disabling the use of magic, preventing any harm to befall him, all the way to deciding the nature of the wager in the game selected. The circle cannot be broken or negated, the only way the circle can be stopped is if the challenger (D'arls) decides to stop the game or a winner is declared. The rules must be followed strictly, anyone breaking the rules or cheating are punished severely with heavy penalties or death. He and the victims are able to wager anything they desire, the only limit being the use of what they own as payment for the bet, wagers can be split into several categories: * Health * Wealth * Magic * Favor * Soul * Property * Knowledge * Destiny * Mind Each Wager is capable of creating a special kind of "pot" that holds unto the bets until the end of the game for safe keeping in order to ensure that the players don't run off or try to steal the reward. The pot is absolutely unbreakable, no magic force is able to break the pot or reverse the effects, only the user is able to call of the game only if both parties are in complete agreement. Each pot possesses a different appearance based on the nature of the bet, these are the most common pots used: Wealth Pot of Riches '(富の鍋 Tomi no nabe): When the user desires to gamble with the use of money, rare gems, or other valuable objects like gold or jewelry, the Pot of Wealth appears and gathers both the challenger and his opponent's bets and stores them inside itself for safe keeping. This pot is considered to be the most commonly used pot for a Gambler Mage to use in order to make fast cash. '''Magic Pot of Ancient Power '(マジックポット Majikkupotto): When the user decides to wager Ethernano and magic energy for one of his games as the prize, this pot appears and absorbs the collective energy inside of itself. The amount of magic energy that it is able to contain is infinite, meaning that there is no possible of overwhelming the pot with to much energy. It is also able to store whatever kind of Ethernano of magic energy it is presented with, signifying that it can store all forms of magic power from magic arts such as '''Black[[Black Arts| Art Magic]], Dragon Slayer Magic, Lost Magic, etc. The most dangerous aspect of this wager however is it's ability to steal the magic abilities of wizards should they decide to bet them. A wizard, in order to raise the ante, can wager his powers in order to win the abilities of his opponent. Should they lose, they would be striped of their abilities forever. Health Pot of Mortality(健康鍋 Kenkō nabe): Should a blind man or a cripple desire to wager their lives in order to regain that which they have lost, they can wager with their health. The contenders are able to wager many aspects of their health in order to receive something of even greater worth should they win, such as body parts, organs, limbs, and flesh. Amazingly enough, both parties are also able to wager the amount of damage their bodies possesses, with the loser receiving the combined In extreme cases, they can even wager years of their lives in order to become younger should they win. Rarely, if a person wagers the entirety of their life, it is possible to bring someone back from the grave. Favor Pot of Servitude (賛成ポ ット): When the opponent has nothing to gamble with, they can wager favors in exchange for currency to be used in the game. An example of this would be wagering the dealer any favor he chooses, or wagering years of service if to the dealer as a bet in order to win favor from the Gambler Mage. Favors can range from simple dish washing all the way to committing murder and robbery. If one is unlucky, the loser may end up a slave to the winner for an x number of years. Property Pot of Possesion (プロパティポ ットPuropatip): Instead of wagering money or magic, the bet can be settled by gambling away material objects of equal value to settle the dept. The exact nature of material possessions that can be wagered can be anything, from artifacts, land property, antiques, paintings, weapons, to houses even. The greater the value, the greater control they have in the bet. Knowledge Pot of Acquired Wisdom(知識ポット): To a Gambler Mage, even knowledge has it's worth. A person is able to gamble away any form of information or knowledge that possesses great worth, such as information for the location of treasure, magic spells, and even basic skills such as reading, writing, and language skills. Mind Pot of Lost Memories (マインドポット): Some say that memories are priceless, obviously they haven't met a Gambler Mage. A person is able to bet certain aspects of their mind such as their memories and experiences. If the gambler feels lucky, they are able to wager the entirety of their mind in order to up the stakes. The consequence of losing ownership of certain memories or of the mind allows the winner to manipulate them to any degree they desire, from crafting new memories to destroying them should the winner desire. If the winner however, wins the entirety of the loser's mind, they would be allowed to control their emotions, memories, and personality in any way such as fabricating false memories, changing their personalities and creating emotions not originally found in the victim. Duel Pot of Destiny '(運命の鍋): One of the most powerful wagers a person can place is betting his future and fate for the sake of changing his destiny for something better. A bet of this quality is not exactly a simple thing to do, for a bet of this nature, the Greed Avatar himself appears in order to tether their future into the pot alongside with the challengers. If one does win, the winner will, retrospect, be allowed to alter certain aspects of upcoming events that will occur in the winner's feature for the better. '''Soul Pot of Taboos '(タブーの魂ポット Tabū no tamashī potto): The Ultimate, most powerful, highest stake bet that can be made, the betting of the a person's soul. This bet is considered to be the most dangerous form of wager any person can make due to it having the combined abilities and natures of all the other wagers stacked into one. If the challenger wins, the loser's soul is transformed into a type of coin capable of being used in any way possible. The coin can be used to control the loser's body, manipulate their memories, take their magic for themselves, instruct them orders to follow, and sacrifice their body in order to heal injuries. '''Ante Up (アンテアップ Anteappu): D'arls is able to force all of his opponents engaged in a match with him to increase the stakes even further, causing his opponents to add even more to the pot of wagers being placed on the game. Devilish Dark Demon Debt Collector (D4C) '''(悪魔のようなダーク悪魔債務コレクター（ D4C ）Akuma no yōna dāku akuma saimu korekutā (D 4 C)): Most commonly called '''D4C for short, is a magic ability that allows D'arls to collect depts owed to him from either his Gambler Magic or ordinary depts from lending money or favors. Once D4C is activated, it will chase after the intended target to the farthest reaches of Earth Land in order to collect the dept that is owed to D'arls. D4C is unable to disappear or be destroyed until it has collected, making it extremely difficult to defend or escape against once it's locked you as a target. D4C is able to collect a dept in a number of ways, the person being chased by it is able to simply pay him what is owed and will vanish, it can store it's target in a pocket dimension in order for D'arls to decide what to do later, or, as an extreme measure, steal everything of value from it's target ranging from jewelry, teeth, organs, and body parts. Gift of Greed '''(欲の贈り物 Yoku no okurimono): This spell increases the luck of however D'arls chooses exponentially for a couple of hours. The amount of luck that is bestowed is determined by the amount of favor the user has with '''The Avatar of Greed. Favor can be earned by offering him unimaginably enormous quantities of valuables such as currency, precious metals and jewels, valuable artifacts, and other objects in return for his blessing. The blessing allows the blessed to succeed in anything they do without fail, being given unparalleled luck that would make even the most impossible odds occur without much effort on part from the blessed one. This could cause even the most improbable of things to transpire if the user desired it. This would make him unable to lose any form of game of chance or activities that require any type of guessing, for the blessed would win and answer correctly every time without miss. This spell does not last very long however, ranging from 3-5 hours at a time, and every time it is used it requires the wizard to compensate the Avatar with any form of valuables. But, if a wizard is as talented enough like D'arls for example, they could maintain it for an approximate time of 24 hours, provided they possess enough currency to finance this spell. D'arls mainly uses this spell to increase his odds at achieving a specific roll or effect that his magic spells can achieve in order to obtain the desired effect. Card Guard (カードガード Kādogādo): A defensive spell used to guard himself from any incoming attacks by violently rotating his playing cards around his body, reinforcing their defensive power by fusing it with his gambler magic. With his power, the shield's probability of failing is unimaginably reduced, making it statistically (not physically) impossible to break through, as D'arls increases the odds of of it being able to repel whatever attack it faces. The extreme speeds also ensure that no attack of extraordinary small proportions is able to slip through the cracks and also block off any form of sound from entering hi personal space. Dice of Graceful Generosity (優雅な寛大さのサイコロ Yūgana kandai-sa no saikoro): Considered by D'arls as one of his favorite dice spells, this spell serves to boost the abilities, strength, luck and magic powers of whomever D'arls desires x the number that is rolled on the dice. Each result on the dice carries with it a different effect that benefits the intended target: * 1: A wizard is blessed with unbelievable luck that allows them to succeed in anything they do, making even the most impossible odds favor in their direction. * 2: All injuries on the target are healed as well as any form of fatigue and exhaustion are expunged from their body. * 3: A wizard's spell power is doubled in force and their magic energy is completely recovered. * 4: The wizard is purged of any negative ailments that debilitate the wizard in any way, such as curses and disease. * 5: The wizard's senses and physical abilities are augmented to super human levels, granting them greater strength in battle. * 6: A wizard's power is augmented x12 their ordinary threshold, completely recovering from any previous injuries and fatigue. The force behind their spells are boosted to unnatural levels, making them unimaginably destructive than what a person would be ordinarily capable of. Dice of Malefic Robbery (有害な強盗のサイコロ Yūgaina gōtō no saikoro): An opposite ability to the Graceful Dice, this spell focuses only on weakening a target's strengths and abilities, and if possible, worsen any injury or debilitating effects on the body (such as curses or weakening spells) increase in force. Depending on the role of the dice, different status ailments can be bestowed by the number rolled: * 1: Target is cursed with an unimaginable level of bad luck, luck that will eventually worsen as time go's on, resulting with it capable of being able to kill the target. * 2: The target is plagued with tremendous amounts of fatigue and exhaustion, being afflicted with life threatening injuries, and any pre-existing wounds or injuries are worsened and intensified even further. * 3: The target's magic energy is completely drained, weakening their magic powers, reducing it all the way to zero. * 4: The target becomes cursed, losing a small portion of their life every time they use magic. * 5: The target is deprived of all 5 senses and is afflicted with unimaginable levels of fatigue and exhaustion. * 6: A wizard is completely stripped of all his magic powers and Ethernano energy in his body, replaced with a unique source of magic energy that slowly kills the intended target in the most painfully way possible. Twilight Dice of Twisted Fate (ツイスト運命の黄昏ダイス Tsuisuto unmei no tasogare daisu): An extremely dangerous dice spell that focuses on targeting D'arls and one or more of his enemies. The roll of the dice brings along odd and risky abilities that could equally kill D'arls enemies as it would hinder them. The dice mainly focuses on wreaking havoc and confusion within his enemies: * 1: All the selected enemies swap magic, unique abilities, and equipment until the battle is over. * 2: The elemental properties of magic spells and that of the environment are swapped, altered and changed. * 3: Wizard is forced to use one of their spells at random, aiming it toward any direction D'arls desires. * 4: Wizards are transported to random areas on the battlefield away from D'arls. * 5: * 6: ]] '''Dice Crisis Absorber (サイコロ危機アブソーバ Saikoro kiki abusōba): This spell solely focuses on dampening and weakening any spell the D'arls considers a threat, even being able to completely negate spells completely. Depending on the roll, it is able to absorb specific amounts of energy: * 1: * 2: * 3: * 4: * 5: * 6: Dice Crisis is able to completely negate the activation and absorb the power of whatever spell or magic attack it encounters, completely reducing it to nothing and storing the energy for use in whatever way he desires. Darl's is able to use the stored energy in a number of ways, augmenting the energy with other Gambler Magic spells, throwing it back to his opponent, or storing it for later use. Advanced Spells Power Dice (電源サイコロ Dengen saikoro): A much, much more powerful version of the the Graceful Dice and Malefic Dice, this spell is capable of augmenting or decreasing the power of spells and wizards alike. The higher the number, the greater the effect, the dice's numbers range from 100-10,000, with the highest number completely rendering the target absolutely powerless and striped of all it's magical properties until D'arls decides to end it. Mainly used to boost his allies n, D'arls also uses it defensively to weaken his enemies and their attacks in order to give his allies and himself an edge in combat. Fortune's Crazy Slots (幸運の狂気のスロット Kōun no kyōki no surotto): With his magic, D'arls creates a magical slot machine that is rather large for something ordinarly found in casinos. The slot is known to house a large number of symbols and signs that bring along a number of unique (and odd) abilities that help aid D'arls. Unconventionally, the slot can also be used by his enemies by transforming their magic energy into Ethernano tokens that are later used to insert inside the machine. Status Ailments: * Jackpot 7: By scoring the triple 7 jackpot, the winner's enemies are blasted with a wave of energy that is comparable to that of Law Magic, subduing them with absolute force. * Unbreakable Diamonds: Scoring 3 diamonds bestows the the victor temporary invulnerability from any harm or damage. * Heart Breaker: '''Obtaining 3 hearts guarantees magical restoration. * '''Sweet Cherry: '''Obtaining 3 cherries causes all injuries to be healed for the winner and his party. * '''Cross Bones: '''The one who scores 3 skulls is punished with massive amounts of damage. * '''Lemon Lime: '''Scoring 3 lemons causes the person to enter s state of confusion that causes them to attack both friends and allies in a heated frenzy. * '''Sleazy Bar: '''Obtaining 3 bars causes the person to fall unconscious. * 'Bell Ringer: '''By achieving 3 bells, all enemies are frozen in time for 5 seconds. Magic Ailments: * '''Big Bomber: '''Scoring 3 bombs causes all enemies to be blasted with devastating amounts of explosive magic. * '''Fire Habanero: '''Scoring 3 fire symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with fire magic that ignites their entire bodies. * '''Ice Cream Surprise: '''Scoring 3 ice symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with ice magic that renders them frozen. * '''Lightning Pixie Box: '''Scoring 3 lightning symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with lightning magic that leaves it's victims temporarily paralyzed. * '''Earthly Desires: '''Scoring 3 earth symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with earth magic that traps them under stone and earth. * '''Windy Whirlwind: '''Scoring 3 wind symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with wind magic that causes them to lose balance. * '''Light Show: '''Scoring 3 light symbols allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with light magic that melts through flesh and bone. * '''Dark Miasma: '''Scoring 3 dark symbols, it allows for the winners enemies to be attacked with dark magic that temporarily blinds them, stealing their sight. * '''Big Zero: '''Everyone (except for D'arls) are blasted away with all of Fortunes Crazy Slots' elemental magic attacks. * '''Mix-Mash: ' * '''Crazy Dice Mania: '''Considered as the jackpot for these reels, a wizard who scores three dices is given the choice of using three dice spells in a single instance. '''Lucky Blow (ラッキーブロー Rakkīburō): Considered one of the oddest abilities in D'arls roster, this spell allows him to fortify and concentrate all of his "lucky power" and powers of probability into a single blow that is capable of ending a battle with a single attack, an attack that can result with a fatal or life threatening blow. The attack itself is incapable of being stopped or blocked, as all of the odds of probability will use all of their power in order to connect the blow to D'arls enemies. The attack itself can be triggered by nearly anything, from a magical attack to even a simple toss of spoon, with it causing a series of chain events that would trigger an accident that could result with his enemy lying in a pool of his own blood if the situation is just right. Lucky Hat Trick (ラッキーハットトリック Rakkīhattotorikku): D'arls uses gambler magic to create a vast amount of magic hats that serve to conceal and protect himself and his allies, hiding them away from the sight of his enemies. The exact number of hats he is able to create can be extremely large, as each hat consumes only 0.1% of magic energy, in the past, D'arls was known to have been recorded to create over 100 hats in battle. Each hat is unable to be seen into with any other form of magic, as it's main ability is it's power to conceal the contents that are sealed inside, varying from people to weapons and items. Hot Pot Bomb Blast (鍋の爆風 Nabe no bakufū): A unique form of explosive magic that is normally used in combination with the Luck Hat Trick spell as a way of killing any wizard that tries to attack the hats the hats and uncover the contents inside. The yield of the explosion can be increased by augmenting the the odds and probability of it exploding, a task easy enough for D'arls to do. The bombs themselves can also be implanted in different areas rather than using them in tandem with the hats, being normally placed in the ground floor as mines, or be attacked to other people to as suicide bombers. Ilusionista (奇術師 Kijutsu-shi, translated from Spanish to english meaning "Illusionist" ): A special illusionary magic art that D'arls developed to exclusively compliment his Gambler Magic 'and 'Monster Summoning Magic '''in the heat of battle. By combining his gift at illusion magic and his creativity, he is capable of generating illusions so real, that they are even capable of fooling even the most gifted and strongest wizards in Earth Land, illusions that are nearly impossible to distinguish between fantasy and reality. The illusions that D'arls creates are not only used to fool his opponents but to also increase the odds of his enemies failing to see past his spells powers. His version of illusion magic is completely different compared to the version used by other wizards, controls his opponent's 5 senses by misdirecting them via using his magic to influence certain parts of his enemies' brain. * '''Duplicación Extrema (極端な重複 Kyokutan'na jūfukutranslated from from Spanish meaning "Extreme Duplication"): D'arls is able to create astoundingly vast clones and duplications of objects and people by creating illusional copies of them. He is capable of creating from a singular copy to hundreds of them and spreading them for thousands of miles in any direction without spreading them out to thin. Mainly used to confuse or misdirect * Phantasmagoria '''(幻想 Gensō): By using illusion magic to influence a wizard's parietal lobe, D'arls is able to induce forced hallucinations and mirage-like visions that don't exist, making enemies doubt weather what they're seeing is real or not. D'arls is capable of creating phantom apparitions that are capable of injuring his enemies mentally, causing their minds to treat any of their attacks as a real threat to their lives. * '''Parlor Trick (パーラーのトリック Pārā no torikku): By creating a transparent mirror with illusion magic, D'arls is able to create a magic effect that causes a wizard's depth perception, sense of direction and aim to be thrown off tremendously, allowing for D'arls to manipulate the trajectory of whatever projectile is thrown at him and redirect it in another direction, this in turn is capable of making even the greatest of sharp shooters look like amateurs. * Illusion Wall of Lies (嘘の錯覚壁 Uso no sakkaku kabe): D'arls creates an illusionary wall that is able to produce a 2-D or 3-D image of whatever he desires that serves to * Daydreamer (空想家 Kūsō-ka): * Head Tripper's Vision (ヘッドトリッパーのビジョン Heddotorippā no bijon): By using illusion magic, D'arls implants a specific visual illusion inside a person's mind that is continuously played in the extreme speeds, causing their brains to become overtaxed, with it eventually causing a massive stroke or seizure to occur due to their brain being overwhelmed by the visual patterns and accelerated rate the illusion is being shown to them. * Shaman's Journey (シャーマンの旅 Shāman no tabi): Loop of illusions Master Spells These spells are considered as the most dangerous aspects of D'arls magic abilities, resorting to kill and cripple enemies rather than turn the tide of battle in his favor. Master Dice of Distorted Dreams (歪んだ夢のマスターサイコロ Yuganda yume no masutāsaikoro): Considered by D'arls as his most powerful dice spell in his arsenal, this dice's power not only affects the wizards in it's vicinity, but the space and reality that makes up the environment around them. The limits that this dice has are unknown to even D'arls himself, only using this dice spell as a final measure incase all else fails: * 1: The environment and space surrounding D'arls and his enemies becomes distorted, twisted into an anomaly withing a different dimension. When this side of the dice is rolled, even the passage of time itself does not exist in this world. Every minute, the wizards are teleported to different locations in and out of the world of Earth Land, being able to be teleported to places like Elysium and the Celestial Spirit World, locations that would normally be impossible to reach naturally. A large of variety of places are displayed through the course of the this dice's power, being transported to one of these locations every minute or so, ensuring to throw off a wizard's environmental advantage, such as water wizards using their magic near a large body of water like the sea but later being teleported in the epicenter of a volcano later on to weaken their magic. Da'rls himself is able to control which location they will arrive next, but only barely, after the dice is tossed, he has very little influence in what it will do next, finding himself in the same boat as his opponents, but with the slight advantage of knowing where they will arrive next. * 2: This side of the dice causes the magic inside the wizards to go berserk, gaining sentience and escaping from their bodies, gaining human form and ready to battle their human counter parts. These creatures of magic possesses the same magic powers as the wizards they inhabited, with the only difference being that they are feral beasts that are only interested in murdering their human vessels, with D'arls being only one not affected himself, as it is his magic that is causing these events to transpire. These creature will attack anything and anyone near them with their magic, with D'arls possessing little to no control over these creature, only enough for them to ignore his presence and attack his enemies with deadly precision. Even with these creature around, wizards are still able to use their magic in order to defend themselves. * 3: This roll causes time and gravity to become erratic, causing inanimate objects, spells and thrown objects to move in varying speeds, with wizards being crushed by the intense pressure of gravity or being levitated by the lack of gravity. * 4: This roll causes the darkest, most unstable aspects of a wizards mind and soul to be drawn out into battle, creating evil clones that incorporate a wizard's worst nightmares and doubts that fester in their deepest subconscious to battle against them in a dual to the death. They are mirrored reflections of the persons fears made physical in the human world, representing many aspects of the targets personal "demons," giving birth to a being of darkness that possesses all of their abilities, memories, and subconscious emotions regarding their "true" selves. The number of clones created from this magic can vary from person to person, with the most deeply troubled and tormented soul being able to generate up to 5 clones. The clones will torment their counter-parts with painful memories and past failures that have scarred them emotionally in order to catch them off guard, preying on their personal weaknesses and secrets in order to make it easier for them to cut their down. The clones possess all the accumulated knowledge, memories, spells, skills, and abilities that their counter-parts have, with the exception of not possessing any sense of sympathy or morality, being able to kill anyone without showing any form of concern. * 5: * 6: Devil Roulette Spider (悪魔のルーレットスパイダー Akuma no rūrettosupaidā): This spell allows D'arls to gain control of a wizard are able to launch an attack Monster Summoning The King Nemesis, The Sleeping Giant of Retribution () Second Origin Trivia Quotes Category:Dark Mage